Returning to Tights
by abbydepp
Summary: Sequel to my story Men in Tights. Ashley and Steve are now married with twins, a boy and a girl; can they juggle saving the world and being perfect parents? See to find out.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm back! Hey everyone! I'm so sorry this took so long to write, I have no excuse other than I've just had writers block for the Avengers! I'm sorry, but now I will do the best I can to write this story! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter or Marvel's Avengers characters.

Parenting

"Ashley!" My husband called from the twin's bedroom, "Come help me, please!"

"Just a second!" I yelled back, finishing the diaper on my son and carrying him along with me to find Steve; Sadie and East barked - trying to get my attention. "What do you need?" I asked, walking into the room.

The blonde haired muscle man looked over his shoulder at me, he smiled sheepishly, "Will you help me with Elizabeth's diaper?"

"Sure." I rolled my eyes; Steve was hopeless when trying to put on the diapers on our kids, I tried to teach him once but then I turned away for five minutes to find the diaper on my son's head. I swear sometimes it was like working with three kids... five if you include the dogs. "Will you hold Tim while I do?"

"Of course." Steve kissed my temple and took Timothy from my arms.

I smiled at my husband before walking over to Elizabeth. She was the most beautiful baby anyone would ever see and so was my son. Elizabeth, Lily for short, had gotten my mother's eyes, the first Lily's, and had gotten Steve's blonde hair. She was named after my mother of course.

Timothy on the other hand was named after Steve's father. Timothy's had gotten Steve's blue eyes and my black hair. We had debated for days because I wanted to name him James Sirius and Steve wanted Timothy Christopher. In the end, Steve won only because he said I could name our daughter Elizabeth Jennifer.

After finishing Lily's diaper, I rocked her for a few minutes before laying her down in bed. Lily was sleeping soundlessly like always. I fought the urge to caress her face and only succeeded because I knew it would wake her. Turning my back on my daughter's crib, I saw Steve placing Timothy gently into his crib as well. Steve bent down and kissed his forehead.

"Sweet dreams," Steve whispered, "I love you." I smiled at the sight and walked from the room; knowing that Steve would get embarrassed if he saw me watching him.

I fed the dogs, took them outside to do their business before bed, and then took them back inside as it was dark. I locked our doors and windows, turned off all the lights, and then walked back into my bedroom.

I changed into sweatpants and a tank-top before walking into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Steve was in the bathroom he looked like he was just getting done shaving his face.

"Did you lock the doors?" He asked when I walked in.

I nodded, "Took the dogs out, locked the doors, and turned off all the lights."

Steve walked forward and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind as I started to brush my teeth. He kissed my hair and waited. When I had finished he spoke again.

"Thanks for changing Lily's diaper."

"You're welcome. I guess you'll never learn, will you?"

Steve smiled, "Probably not. I'm convinced there is a technic about it that you women won't tell me about."

"Sure," I chuckled, "Like I would want to always change gross diapers. No, Steve, your just not good at changing them."

He smiled at me again and walked out of the bathroom. I washed my face and followed him after a minute, I crawled into bed and rested my head on my hard pillow as Steve changed into his pajamas. When he was changed Steve joined me, resting his head on his soft, fluffy pillow. Steve took my hand and looked over at me.

"We have an interview tomorrow, don't we?" He asked.

I nodded, "I guess we'll have to ask Eliza and Bucky to watch the kids."

Steve pulled me closer to him and soon his muscled chest was my pillow, "I'm sure they will."

I yawned, "I'm sure they will too."

He chuckled, "Go to sleep, love. I can tell you're tired."

"Yep, all those diapers wear me out."

Steve laughed quietly again, stroking a hand through my hair, "I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered kissing his chest.

"That's not where you're supposed to kiss." Steve objected. I smiled sleepily, lifted my head up, and kissed his lips softly. "Goodnight, Ash."

"Goodnight, Steve."

A/N: Thanks for reading! Again I'm so sorry about the wait, but I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. None of the Avengers or Jimmy Kimmel people.

Interview

"But are you sure that-" I asked again, only to be interrupted by Steve.

"Ashley, they will be fine. I promise." He placed his hands on my shoulders, "Bucky and Eliza have watched the kids both before and you gave them a list. Tim and Lily will be fine."

I took a deep breath, "Alright, fine. Okay. I'm sorry, I'm just a little... jumpy." Steve smiled, grabbing my hand and walking down Bucky and Eliza's front steps.

Steve nodded, "I know. This is our first interview about the Avengers in a few years. I'm nervous too."

I nodded but did not answer, we reached the bottom of the steps and I grabbed both of his hands, turning to face him fully. "Where are we going?"

"Jimmy Kimmel." Steve replied, I nodded and closed my eyes. Seconds later, we both felt the tight space we had to go through and I was out of breath instantly but as soon as it started it was over. And I opened my eyes realizing we were outside a large building that said, 'The Late Night show with Jimmy Kimmel,' I looked over at Steve and we both nodded before entering the building.

Only to be swamped by people asking for our autographs and if they could put there make-up on me. Steve and I were quickly separated as I sat down in a make-up chair, he signed autographs. And then we switched when I was done.

Soon after that we were dressed and onstage, shaking hands with Jimmy Kimmel. I wore a black dress that was tight and had black long sleeves. We sat down beside each other on a couch and Steve casually threw his arm over the chair behind my head and rested his hand over mine, that was on my knee.

"Wow, hello you two. I feel like I should bow to you." Jimmy smiled and sat down behind his desk, "How are you guys?"

"We're doing well." I nodded looking over at Steve who smiled.

"Yes we are."

"You have two kids right?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes, twins." Steve nodded.

"A boy and a girl." I smiled, "Lily and Tim." The ground 'aww'ed.

Jimmy looked puzzled, "I don't see how you can have kids when you guys have to go save the world."

"Well, we have great friends who babysit." Steve explained.

Jimmy laughed, "That's how you get by?" Laughing we nodded, "So, who would win in a fight between you two?"

Steve and I glanced at each other, "She would win."

"I think he would." Steve and I answered at the same time.

"I think it would be pretty even." Jimmy mused.

I nodded, "I depends if I had my wand or not. And I don't think you would ever hit me." I said to Steve.

"Oh no. Of course not." Steve shook his head as if the very thought scared him.

"Of course not, super-soldier." Jimmy smiled and glanced at his notes, "Have you heard these rumors about aliens?"

Steve shook his head, "No, we don't really watch television."

"Really? Well, people are really trying to the Avengers back together." Jimmy eyed us.

I laughed, "I don't know. Maybe it will happen again one day."

"Well on that note, Ashley and Steve Rodgers everyone!" Jimmy pointed at us and the crowd cheered. As the cameras went out, Steve and I walked off stage and eventually made our way back to Eliza's and Bucky's to get the kids and then back to our home. We were both getting ready for bed when Steve got a phone call, he stepped into the living room to talk to whoever it was.

"Ashley?" Steve asked, coming back into the room after I laid down.

"Yes? Who was on the phone?"

Steve hesitated, putting his phone down on the dresser carefully.

"Steve? What is it? What's wrong?" I asked, about to grab my wand and protect my family.

He looked back at me suddenly, excitement in his blue eyes, "We have a new super-villain. The Avengers are assembling again."

A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm sorry this is so short! The next one will be longer, I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Assemble

"I really don't think we should be doing this." I told Steve as a limo drove us up to Stark Tower. All of our luggage was in the back and Steve carried Lily while I carried Tim and the dogs wandered around the length of the limo.

"What choice do we have, Ashley?" Steve asked, "The world is in trouble."

"But we have kids now, Steve." I replied, "We can't just be flying around everywhere and risking our lives."

"Ash, we have to."

I looked down at my son and daughter, "I will not allow my kids to grow up without parents. If, at any time, one of us gets a fatal blow we are leaving."

At this, Steve was quiet. He knew how I got around the subject of my parent's death, but it was all true. There was no way in hell that I was ever going to let my children grow up without a mother and father. It would not happen.

The limo stopped and I saw that we were outside of Stark Tower, in our way (on each side of the side walk) were hundreds of cameras and people with microphones. Reporters.

I looked over at Steve.

"Ready?" He asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." To this, Steve nodded and opened the door for me. I stepped out first and I heard my husband shut the door and his feet step onto the cement. We started to walk forward.

"Ashley, is it true you and Captain America are joining the Avengers again?" A lady asked. An arm came around my waist as Steve walked beside me, our daughter nestled in one of his arms.

"Cap, what can you tell us about the new super-villian Thanos?" Another man questioned. Quickly, we made our way inside.

All I saw were servants at first; servants taking our bags upstairs, servants offering to take our coats, servants showing us where our room was - but then, as we set down the bags in our rooms and Steve and I went to explore we found Tony, Bruce, Hawk, Thor, Nick Fury, Bucky, and all there wives seated around the old conference room table.

They all stood and we greeted each other; Jane Foster and Thor, Natasha and Clint (Hawkeye), Tony (Iron Man) and Pepper, Bruce Banner (Hulk) and Betty Ross, Eliza and Bucky Barnes (Steve's best friend) and all of every families children. As we were all saying hello and catching up, Nick Fury walked into the room.

"I'm sure you all are wondering why I have called you all in again." Nick said, rubbing his hands together and looking outside.

"Actually, I was wondering why the weather is going a little chilly." Hawk mused.

"I agree that this is odd, is that what happens on Earth?" Thor asked Jane.

Jane nodded, "Remember what I taught you about the seasons?"

"I do, my love. I remember," Thor nodded seriously, "This is fall."

"That's great, Einstein, maybe later you can tell us what the time of day it is." Tony said and Pepper hit his arm.

"Why was everyone called again?" Bruce asked, looking curious.

"Thanos." Nick replied, turning back to face us. His expression was completely serious.

"You mean that guy that is more than ten-thousand light years away? I wouldn't worry about him to much." Tony said, "Now let's get these people out of my house."

"Tony this is serious." Nick cut him off, "Thanos can absorb and project vast quantities of cosmic energy and is capable of telekinesis, telepathy and matter manipulation. Thanos is also accomplished in hand-to-hand combatant."

"He sounds fun," I said.

"If destroying the Earth without a second thought is fun, sure that guy is a bucket of fun." Nick said sarcastically.

I nodded, "Maybe I'll just put a hex on him and be done with it. How powerful can he be? Does he know we are here?"

"Ashley brings up a good point," Bruce nodded, "Does Thanos know we are here?"

Nick turned back to look out the window, "Oh yes. I believe that maybe the reason he is coming. I believe that he is looking for some 'fun' as well." Nick shook his head as if to rid a horrible thought, "Anyway, we are starting to stop his efforts today. Hawk, Ashley, are you up for a mission?"

Hawk and I grinned at each other as Tony groaned, "Great. The bird and the witch together again, you can't mix it up at all, can you?"

"No, I can't." Nick smiled, "Prepare to be jealous, they are going to Egypt to see the pyramids."

"What?!" Hawkeye, Pepper, Natasha, Bucky, Steve, and I all shouted at once. Hawk and I high-fived across the table.

"What are the pyramids?" Thor asked Jane who proceeded to tell him all about them.

"I want to go!" Steve whined, I smiled apologetically at him.

"Steve, this could be the time when you learn how to change a diaper!" I whispered in his ear. That brought a smile to his face.

"Don't get so hopefully, it probably won't happen." He replied.

"And besides," Nick interrupted, "this is a job for people with long distance powers. You know, arrows and spells." Steve nodded.

"Uh, what about me?" Tony asked. "I have missiles and tiny bombs."

"I knew you would ask that," Nick rolled his eyes, "I wanted Ashley and Hawk to go on it because they will be quick and quiet."

"What would I be?" Tony questioned him.

"Loud, because you would want everyone to know you were there to save the day." Pepper said to her husband.

"Oh, so that's how it is?"

His wife sighed, "You always have to have the last word."

"I do not!"

Pepper rolled her eyes.

"Alright, Ashley and Hawk come on. We don't have all day." Nick said waving us forward, Clint and I said a quick word of goodbye and goodbye kisses to our spouses and kids before we walked up to Nick. "You'll have to dress appropriately."

Just then, Catherine, Nick's nervous assistant, came running up with two outfits. I hugged her and took my outfit. It was basically all kakhi with shorts, a button up tan shirt, and long brown boots. Hawkeye had basically the same outfit, but with jeans and a backpack - which I guessed to be the hiding spot for his arrows.

"Now, obviously, you two are going undercover. But sense the world knows the Avengers are together again, we have to be extra careful. Here are your ear pieces." He looked at his watch and gasped like the white rabbit, "You're late. Come on, Ashley apparate now you can change when you get there."

I nodded, grabbing Hawk's hand and focused all my energy on apparating. Seconds later, we were in the hot dessert with pyramids in the distance.

"How does he expect us to change out here?" Hawk asked. I looked around and saw one tree about ten feet away from us, I walked behind it and a second later, after a wave of my wand, I was changed and back beside Hawkeye.

"Your turn." I said, hiding the elder wand in my boot. Hawkeye rolled his eyes and took a lot longer behind the tree to change than I did. Soon, however, we were walking towards the pyramids.

"Welcome to the Pyramids! There are 138 pyramids discovered in Egypt as of were built as tombs for the country's Pharaohs and their consorts during the Old and Middle Kingdom earliest known Egyptian pyramids are found at Saqqara, northwest of Memphis..." A tour guide chirped as we walked up behind a big crowd of people.

"I guess we can get in with them." Hawkeye said, observing the crowd. I nodded and we followed the people inside.

Almost as soon as we entered the pyramid, a man gasped.

"Oh my goodness!" A tanned man with a huge accent, "You are-" Before he could say anything else, Hawkeye had a hand covering his mouth.

"If you tell anyone about us or let them know we are here I will turn you over so many times that you'll be a little origami Egyptian." I hissed at the man., my wand at his forehead glowing red. He nodded aggressively.

"Wow, Ashley, are you okay?" Hawk asked as he let the man go.

"Hawkeye, I've had two kids at the same time. Anyone who crosses will be blow to oblivion." I glared at the retreating man.

"Ash, calm down." Steve said in my ear.

"He's right, Ashley. We are never going to get anywhere if you threaten to blow up any person we see. Come on, they are leaving us." Hawk steered me back over to the crowd of people.

We kept walking around with people and Hawkeye and I kept looking around for anything that looked suspicious.

"Uh, Nick?" Hawk asked eventually.

"Yes, what is it?" He replied in our ear.

"What is it that we are supposed to be looking for?" I asked impatiently. "Or doing."

"We think that Thanos has hidden some of his plans in the pyramids that you are in. Look for mysterious cupboards, doors in the ground, or just regular mysterious doors."

As if on cue, the tour guide stopped us beside a door that said 'DO NOT ENTER!'. Hawk and I glanced at each other.

"Is that mysterious enough for you?" Hawk asked Nick.

"Yes, see what's in it." Nick said in our ears. Hawk and I walked towards the door after the tour guide and all the people walked to some other area, we tried to open the door but there was a thumb print that it needed.

"I'll be right back." Hawk said to me, before he ran back the way we came. I smiled as he came back with the same Egyptian that recognized us in the beginning.

"Get us in." I demanded, pointing to the door.

"No. That's for staff only, and even then staff aren't really allowed to go in." The man replied.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Hawk said, holding the man by the arm. The man gasped and looked at each of us.

"What's the hard way? Because I am not going to be easy." I rolled my eyes at the clueless man and waved my wand, he fell over unconscious a moment later.

Hawkeye hauled him up and I put his thumb on the pad, a green glowing light and a loud noise told me that we had gotten in. Hawk and I looked around before making our way into the room, we hide the man in there as well.

We investigated the room finding pictures of wands and old spell books, along with a magic portrait with someone who had walked away.

Almost immediately, sand and bricks started to shake and a few bricks came out of the walls. The pyramid was falling.

"It's falling!" Hawkeye yelled. "Come on, we have to get out of here!"

"All those people, Hawk, we have to help them!" I screamed back as Hawkeye picked the man up and ran from the door. It was locked again but I quickly yelled, "Bombarda!" And the door burst open, we stepped outside the room and saw people running for there lives in every direction.

"This way! Everyone, this way!" Hawkeye yelled at them and started to lead them out. Bricks were falling everywhere, doors were shaking, and the ground and sand under our feet was moving. Just then, a large pile of bricks started to fall out of the pyramid.

"Protego!" I yelled, covering the family it was about to fall on.

"Ashley Potter! It's the Avengers!" A man screamed, pointing at me and Hawk.

"Follow them!" The woman beside him screeched and a crowd of people started to follow me out.

I covered and helped the people I could as Hawk and I positioned ourselves right at the entrance. He shot arrows at the bricks, making them explode on contact, and I shot protective spells and spells that made things blow up as an endless amount of people kept rushing out of the pyramids.

"Ash! Ashley! I'm out of arrows!" Hawkeye yelled at one point.

I turned to him, grabbing the last arrow he had and whispered, "Gemino." At once the arrow started to duplicate and multiple a second later, he had an arrow pile up to his head. "Finite." And the arrows stopped multiplying.

"Wow, thanks." He was stunned at first and then started to help more people.

The pyramid collapsed completely with a loud _bang!_ and dust, sand, and gravel going everywhere. We found out later that only two people were killed out of the fifteen-hundred that were in or around the pyramid, but as people interviewed us we still counted that as a loss. However many people died in any one of our battles, whether it be two or two thousand, was a lost to us.

Hawk and I were again named heros as we made our way home, back to Stark Tower.

A/N: Thanks for reading!


End file.
